M. P. (Mary Pierce)
Mary Pierce, also referred to as M.P. is the third and final pirate whose treasure you have to find in I Spy Treasure Hunt. It is also possible that Mary's treasure is the one you find in the I Spy Treasure Hunt book, as the phrase "Think of me" is found both in the cave in the book, and by her treasure in the game. Additionally, in the well on the island in the game, (where the treasure was in the book) Mary writes that her treasure is not there, showing that she knew about the treasure in there beforehand, possibly leaving it there first, that moving it once it had been found. Mary Pierce also dressed as a man, going by just the name "Pierce," and wearing a fake mustache. Nobody knew her secret then, but it was revealed at some point, as there is a whole museum exhibit about her, including a picture of her as a teenager, not to mention a drawing of her in the shed. Mary had visited Smuggler's Cove probably to stock up on supplies, like food, and to hide the treasure. After Mary hid her treasure, it is unknown what happens to her. She most likely leaves Smuggler's Cove, and continues her facade. Map Mary's map has a message with large shapes in between some of the words. The message says "My (shape) is on the (shape) in a secret (shape). To find it, pull the (shape) that points to (shape)." On top, there's another message that says "On Shipwreck Shore, find a bottle of clues, that will lead you to things with this map you can use." Go to Shipwreck Shore, and pick up the bottle with M.P. on it. Inside the bottle are instructions on how to find 5 items. Item 1 - Playing Card "Up at the well where my treasure is not, I've left you a card in the stones it is caught." At the well, grab the ace that is in between the stones of the well. The card has a picture of a cave on it. Item 2 - Scallop Shell "I went into town in my usual disguise, and left you a shell where I purchased supplies." At the General Store, grab the shell that is above the cans. The shell has a treasure chest engraved on the other side. Item 3 - Handkerchief "My pirate's jacket I left as a gift. Look in the pocket for my old handkerchief." In the Mary Pierce exhibit, grab the handkerchief that's in the pocket of Mary's coat. The Handkerchief has Mary's initials, M.P. on it. Item 4 - Teacup "At the Duck Pond Inn, I stayed with the crew. And that's where a teacup is waiting for you." At the Duck Pond Inn, grab the teacup on the shelf, next to the binoculars. The cup has an image of a sword at the bottom. Item 5 - Gunpowder Horn "My gunpowder horn is the last thing you'll need. If you go to the fort, you will find it indeed." At the top of the fort, where the binoculars are, grab the horn from inside a hole in the wall. There is a picture of an island on the side. "Now look at my map. There's a message to see. I you find my treasure, then ahoy, THINK OF ME." Go back to the map, and put the items in the shapes, and a new message is revealed! "My Treasure is on the Island in a secret cave. To find it, pull the sword that points to M.P." You've seen a sword on the island! Go to the nature's clearing, and click on the sword made of rocks that points to the MP carved on the tree. As the sword is pulled out, all the rocks fall away, to reveal a cave right under your nose, with the treasure inside! "No one knows I'm a woman, On deck I'm called Pierce. With my mustache and my sword, I'm disguised and I'm fierce. There's nothing that's grander Than life on the sea. So as long as I'm living, A pirate I'll be." -Mary Pierce, 1743 Category:I Spy Treasure Hunt